Another feeling?
by KaoruIzumi13
Summary: Shizuo merasa bahwa ia memiliki perasaan lain pada Izaya selain rasa benci..? Begitupula dengan Izaya..? My first fic. Shounen Ai. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

**Warning : This fic is contain Boy x Boy relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Cuaca nampak begitu cerah di Shinjuku. Jalan di kota tersebut penuh dengan kerumunan banyak orang yang sibuk mondar-mandir entah mau kemana. Cuaca cerah begini sangat cocok buat _refreshing_ dan beristirahat. Apalagi sekarang adalah hari libur.

Tapi, lain lagi bagi Izaya. Cuaca cerah plus hari libur begini justru membuatnya lebih banyak bekerja. Permintaan dari client semakin melonjak ketika hari libur seperti ini. Karena itu ia berusaha memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya itu secepatnya. Ia harus bisa mempertahankan nama baiknya sebagai _the best underground informant_.

Ya, Orihara Izaya adalah seorang informan handal yang namanya sudah menggema dimana-mana. Siapa saja pasti pernah mendengar namanya..

Sebenarnya, Izaya merasa bosan jika harus berada di _apartment_ sekaligus kantornya saat hari libur seperti ini. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk keluar dan mengamati manusia-manusia yang sangat amat ia cintai. Tentunya ia juga ingin mengunjungi Ikebukuro..tempat musuh bebuyutannya berada. Wah... Izaya benar-benar udah gak sabar untuk segera bermain kejar-kejaran bersama monster kesayangannya di Ikebukuro. Yupp.. Siapa lagi yang cocok dipanggil monster selain orang itu.. Iya, orang itu.. Cowok rambut pirang yang selalu mengenakan baju bartender. Tak lain dan tak bukan yaitu Heiwajima Shizuo..yang biasa dikenal sebagai _The strongest man in Ikebukuro._

"Hmmm...", Izaya mencermati tiap huruf yang tercantum pada lembaran kertas yang ia pegang. Ia terus membaca dengan teliti sambil bertopang dagu di kursi empuknya.

"Izaya..", suara sekretaris Izaya yang bernama Namie membuyarkan konsentrasi cowok tampan berambut hitam itu.

"Oh, Namie~", Izaya meletakkan pekerjaanya dan menatap Namie yang posisinya berada agak jauh dari depan mejanya. "Ada apa?", tanyanya dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Aku gak bisa lama-lama di sini. Aku udah ada janji dan harus pergi sekarang.", sekretaris muda bertampang jutek itu meminta ijin untuk meninggalkan kantor.

Izaya berpikir sejenak.. Sebenarnya ia masih membutuhkan Namie untuk membantunya. Apalagi, Namie merupakan satu-satunya sekretaris yang ia punya.

Izaya merupakan orang yang penyendiri dan gak suka bersosialisasi. Ia merekrut Namie sebagai anak buah pun itu karena terpaksa. Lagipula Namie juga gak banyak bicara sehingga kehadiran Namie gak mengganggu Izaya.

Jujur, sesungguhnya Namie merupakan sosok wanita yang cocok untuk mendampingi Izaya sebagai pasangan hidup. Apalagi Namie sudah sering membuatkan Izaya kopi ataupun makanan untuknya. Namie tampak seperti ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Sayangnya, Namie bukan tipe Izaya. Selama ini belum ada wanita yang dapat memikat cowok jenius bertubuh ramping itu.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang.", Izaya berhenti menatap wanita berambut panjang itu. Ia lalu fokus kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Cih, sudah kuduga jawabanmu pasti ga- tunggu dulu.. Kau barusan bilang apa?"

"Hn?", Izaya menatap Namie dengan satu alis terangkat. Senyuman dari bibir Izaya lenyap seketika dan ekspresinya berubah menjadi bingung. "Aku bilang kau boleh pulang."

"...kau yakin? Aku gak salah dengar?", Namie ingin memastikan apakah pendengarannya bermasalah atau tidak.

"Ya. Kau boleh pulang.", Izaya sedikit menekan nada bicaranya.

"Sungguh?", Namie masih gak percaya dengan perkataan bosnya. "Hei, jangan bilang kau mengijinkan aku pulang tapi akan memotong gajiku secara diam-diam. Itu gak lucu."

" Hah... Tenanglah. Kau boleh pulang tanpa potongan gaji.", jawab Izaya dengan malas.

Namie tetap gak yakin dengan perkataan Izaya. "Benarkah? Kau gak bercanda kan?"

"Namie, sebenarnya kau mau pulang atau gak sih?", Izaya mulai gemas dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Namie. Kerutan mulai nampak pada kening Izaya. "Pulanglah sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Walaupun awalnya ragu, Namie akhirnya mengambil tasnya dan keluar melewati pintu yang sudah lama bertengger di tembok polos kantor.

Suasana kantor pun tenang setelah kepergian Namie.

Izaya pun merasa lega...

.

.

.

.

...untuk sesaat.

"Benar ya gajiku gak di potong?", Namie kembali membuka pintu dan mengintip dari celah-celah pintu.

Sosok Namie yang kembali muncul membuat emosi Izaya meluap. Izaya meremas-remas kertas kerjanya kemudian berdiri menggebrak meja dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah pintu. "Pulanglah Namie! Sana cepat pulang!", Izaya mengusir sang sekretaris yang tampangnya gak berdosa itu. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Namie pun langsung pulang dengan damai.

"Hah..", Izaya membuang nafas berat melalui mulutnya sambil menyandarkan diri pada kursi kerjanya. Kalau diperhatikan..sikap Izaya tadi nampak seperti orang tua yang baru saja mengusir anaknya sendiri. (Ha..? =_=)

* * *

"Hmm...", Shizuo berpikir sambil menghisap rokoknya. "Hari ini ada sesuatu yang aneh.", ia melihat ke sekitarnya dengan teliti.

Gak tau kenapa.. Shizuo merasakan ada sesuatu yang kurang. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatapi langit yang berwana kemerahan karena _sunset_. Shizuo kemudian menghembuskan kepulan asap rokok dari mulutnya.

Pria berambut pirang itu baru saja pulang dari acara makan-makan bersama Kasuka, adik kandungnya. Sudah lama Shizuo gak bertemu dengan Kasuka karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Yah, apa salahnya memanfaatkan liburan dan menghabiskan waktu bersama adik tercinta.

Biasanya, di hari-hari seperti ini Shizuo selalu diganggu oleh _seseorang_ dan membuatnya melempar banyak barang kemana saja. Ah, sepertinya Shizuo tau apa yang kurang hari ini. Ia sadar...sosok kutu sialan itu sama sekali gak kelihatan.

"Mm..? Tumben dia gak ada. Cih, pasti dia merencanakan sesuatu. Dasar kutu gak tau diri!", Shizuo marah-marah sendiri gak jelas. Orang-orang yang berjalan di sekitar tampak ketakutan melihat tingkah Shizuo yang aneh.

Ah.. Untuk sekedar informasi.. Yang dimaksud dengan 'kutu' oleh Shizuo adalah Izaya. Ya, Orihara Izaya.. Kalian tahu sendiri kan apa itu kutu.. Kutu adalah parasit yang sangat merugikan dan dibenci. Itulah sebutan yang diberikan Shizuo pada Izaya. Menurut Shizuo sebutan 'kutu' sangat cocok bagi cowok aneh itu.

Shizuo gak terpisahkan dengan Izaya sejak dulu. Dari masa sekolah menengah..mereka masih saja berhubungan kontak dengan satu sama lain sebagai musuh. Hubungan mereka layaknya kucing dan anjing. Bertengkar dan kejar-kejaran dengan alasan yang gak jelas sambil melontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti 'mati kau!' ataupun 'kubunuh kau!'. Apa maksud mereka melontarkan perkataan itu? Entahlah.. Hanya sebagai kesenangan mereka saja mungkin..

Shizuo juga selalu membicarakan tentang betapa menjengkelkan musuhnya itu pada siapa saja.. Hal itu sempat membuat kawan-kawannya bosan dan sedikit khawatir.

Habisnya..Shizuo selalu membicarakan hal yang gak penting tentang Izaya.. Izaya begini.. Izaya begitu.. Izaya, Izaya, dan Izaya. Selalu saja Izaya yang dibicarakan Shizuo. Teman-teman Shizuo sampai heran.. Apa gak ada topik lain untuk dibicarakan?

Yah.. Maklum lha.. Bagi Shizuo yang gampang emosi sangat susah menghilangkan kejengkelannya pada Izaya begitu saja. Karena itu ia selalu membicarakan Izaya pada siapapun dan marah-marah gak jelas. Lagipula, Izaya sendiri yang selalu mencari gara-gara duluan. Ia terus muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganggu ketenangan orang lain.

Ummm.. Kalau dipikir-pikir.. Bukankah merupakan hal yang aneh jika Izaya sama sekali gak muncul hari ini? Apa mungkin terjadi sesuatu pada Izaya? Ah, tapi gak mungkin.. Orang seperti Izaya pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Meskipun begitu..Izaya kan juga manusia biasa.. Itulah pertanyaan yang terus muncul dalam benak Shizuo.

"Apa lebih baik aku menghampirinya saja ya?", gumam Shizuo.

Tunggu dulu..

Kenapa Shizuo jadi kepikiran begini?

Apa Shizuo mengkhawatirkan Izaya?

H-he? KHAWATIR?

"Aaakkkhh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan si kutu kurus itu?", Shizuo histeris sendiri sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Perasaan bingung serta penasaran menghantui pikirannya. "Hah.. Sepertinya gak ada pilihan lain.", puntung rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya ia buang ke tanah dan diinjaknya tanpa ampun. "Cih, aku harus mengunjungi Shinjuku."

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

Thx for reading~

Wew.. Maaf kalau fic ini agak gak jelas, singkat, dan aneh.. Saya masih pemula dan cuma iseng aja bikin fic.. ;3

Review..? Kritik dan saran akan saya terima..

But, please be easy on me~ X3


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

**Warning : This fic is contain Boy x Boy relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Sang matahari sudah lama terbenam dan gak kelihatan lagi. Sekarang waktunya bagi cahaya bulan untuk berkuasa disertai dengan bintang-bintang menghiasi langit. Lampu ruang kantor Izaya masih saja menyala terang walau hari sudah berganti malam. Situasi seperti ini sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa. Si pemillik kantor memang sering bekerja dari pagi hingga malam begini.

Hanya saja, situasi kantor kali ini agak berbeda..

Izaya yang biasanya aktif di depan komputernya saat ini nampak tertidur pulas. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang. Beberapa kertas berisikan informasi penting berada dalam pelukan Izaya, seraya menemani dirinya yang sedang tertidur. Ia ketiduran di kursi kerjanya karena lelah bekerja seharian penuh. Sungguh hal yang langka untuk melihat si informan kelelahan seperti ini. Tapi, yang namanya manusia sudah pasti kemampuannya terbatas. Tentu saja ia gak bisa terus bekerja tanpa lelah layaknya robot. Apalagi, hari ini Izaya menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendirian tanpa bantuan Namie.

Aa..? Ternyata..si informan gak sendirian di ruangannya.

Nampak seorang anak cewek sekitar umur 14 tahun sedang berdiri di samping Izaya. Cewek itu berambut coklat pendek dan memakai jaket hijau dengan tudung berbentuk telinga kucing.

Ia memperhatikan Izaya dengan tatapan datar. Sesekali menyentuh pipi Izaya dengan jari telunjuknya, berharap si informan akan terbangun dengan sodokan jarinya.

Namun, daritadi sama sekali gak ada respon dari si informan. Izaya masih saja tertidur dengan pulasnya. Anak itu hanya diam menatapi Izaya, berusaha mencari akal untuk membangunkannya.

"...bangun.", gumam cewek itu sambil mencubit dan menarik pelan salah satu pipi Izaya.

Tanpa diduga, Izaya merespon cubitan tersebut dengan mengelus pipinya. Cewek itu pun tersenyum lega. Ia menyangka bahwa Izaya terbangun oleh cubitannya.

Tapi... Semuanya gak sesuai dengan harapan cewek remaja berjaket hijau itu.

Izaya ternyata tidur lagi dan kembali berpetualang di dunia mimpinya.

Cewek itu mulai jengkel dan sudah gak bisa menahan kesabarannya. Tanpa banyak pikir ia segera mengambil majalah terdekat yang berada di meja Izaya, menggulungnya dengan rapi, merentangkan tangannya ke atas sambil mengangkat gulungan majalah itu tinggi, dan...

_"PLAK! PLAK! PLAK!"_, ia menghantamkan gulungan majalah itu ke pipi Izaya yang mulus dengan tanpa ampun.

Izaya langsung merintih seketika saat merasakan panas dan perih di kedua pipinya. Tindakan cewek itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Izaya terbangun. Izaya mengelus-elus kedua pipinya yang memerah dan segera melihat ke arah pelaku yang telah menyakiti wajah tampannya.

"Kururi?!", si informan tersentak kaget ketika melihat sosok adik perempuannya yang manis sedang berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Iza-nii~", adik Izaya yang bernama Kururi itu tersenyum dan memeluk sang kakak dengan senang. Izaya membalas pelukan Kururi dengan menepuk-nepuk kepala Kururi yang tertutup oleh tudung jaket hijaunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", tanya Izaya sambil menahan rasa sakit. Rasa perih bertambah di pipinya ketika ia berbicara.

Sungguh, apakah gak ada cara lain untuk membangunkan orang selain menamparnya dengan majalah setebal dan sekeras itu?

_'Kenapa gak sekalian saja menghantamkan kamus setebal 8cm ke kepalaku? Biar gegar otak sekalian..'_, pikir Izaya dengan kesal.

Kururi pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya berdiri diam sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya.

"Hmm?", Izaya menatap adiknya dengan bingung. Kururi memang pendiam dan hanya berbicara bila perlu. Oleh karena itu sangatlah susah bagi Izaya untuk memahami pikiran Kururi.

Kururi kemudian menunjuk ke arah kalender yang berada di meja kerja Izaya. Jari telunjuknya mengarah ke sebuah angka yang terpampang di sana.

"Hoo.. Jadi besok hari ulang tahunmu.", gumam Izaya. "Lalu, kenapa kau datang malam-malam begini? Mana Mairu?", Izaya curiga karena sama sekali gak melihat Mairu di ruangannya. Lagipula, gak biasanya Kururi sendirian tanpa saudara kembarnya.

Kururi segera menunjuk ke arah jendela dan menyuruh Izaya untuk melihat keluar.

Izaya menuruti permintaan adiknya.

Melalui jendela besar apartment, Izaya melihat Mairu berada di bawah sedang menunggu di luar pintu masuk apartment. Mairu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Izaya sambil menyeringai dengan lebarnya. Perasaan Izaya menjadi gak enak setelah melihat senyuman menyeringai Mairu yang sangat mirip dengan senyumannya sendiri. Tiap kali Mairu menunjukkan senyuman itu pasti ada sebuah rencana licik yang dipikirkan olehnya. Apapun rencananya..sudah pasti itu akan membuat Izaya sengsara.

"Sudah kuduga..", Izaya merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. "Apa yang direncanakan saudara kembarmu itu, hmm?", Izaya menoleh ke arah Kururi.

Seperti biasa, Kururi gak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya dan tersenyum.

"Mairu..", Kururi menarik salah satu tangan Izaya, bermaksud mengajaknya untuk menemui Mairu.

"Gak mau.", Izaya menolak ajakan Kururi. "Kalau kalian ingin mengerjaiku lagi lebih baik pilih hari lain. Jangan sekarang, oke? Aku capek..", kata Izaya sambil membereskan kertas-kertas dan merapikan mejanya.

"Ayo, turun..", Kururi menarik tangan Izaya dengan lebih kencang.

"Sudah kubilang gak mau..", jawaban Izaya masih sama.

"...", kali ini Kururi memandang Izaya dengan wajah memelas seperti ingin menangis.

Izaya terdiam menatap wajah adiknya.

Tatapan wajah itu...

Gak tau kenapa Izaya selalu gak tahan melihat tatapan wajah memelas seperti kucing itu. Sepertinya Izaya sudah menemukan salah satu kelemahannya..

"Oke, oke.. Akan aku turuti kemauanmu.", kata Izaya dengan terpaksa. "Apakah kau puas?"

"Iza-nii~", Kururi sangat senang dan memeluk lengan Izaya.

"Haah..", Izaya mendesah. "Tunggu di sini sebentar. Akan kuambil jaketku.", Izaya melepas pelukan Kururi dan segera berjalan menuju ke kamarnya. "Oh, ya.. Kururi.", tiba-tiba langkah Izaya terhenti. "Seandainya lain kali kau melihatku tertidur, aku sarankan lebih baik kau biarkan saja dan jangan menamparku menggunakan majalah.", kata Izaya sambil menoleh kembali ke arah adiknya. "Mengerti?"

Kururi hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum..

* * *

Shizuo melangkahkan kakinya dengan pasti. Sepuntung rokok dengan kepulan asap menemani dirinya yang berjalan sendirian di malam hari. Sebuah kacamata berwarna biru transparan menutupi kedua matanya yang mempesona. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi ia akan sampai di depan apartment Izaya. Yep, Shizuo sudah berada di Shinjuku, tempat Izaya berada.

Shizuo ingin mencari tahu kenapa hari ini Izaya gak unjuk gigi di Ikebukuro seperti biasanya. Kira-kira apa yang direncanakan si kutu tengik itu? Apa Izaya sengaja gak menampakkan diri supaya membuat Shizuo kepikiran dan bingung sendiri? Kali ini Shizuo yakin ia akan memergoki dan menggagalkan apapun rencana Izaya. Ia gak akan membiarkan seorang informan licik merusak ketentramannya di Ikebukuro.

"Mm?", tak lama kemudian si bodyguard melihat sosok familiar sedang berada di depan pintu masuk apartment Izaya.

Gak salah lagi.. Sosok itu adalah Mairu.

Mairu nampak sedang asik mengutak-ngatik ponselnya dengan menampangkan senyuman di wajah manisnya. Sebuah aksesoris berupa gantungan ponsel mungil berbentuk anjing terlihat bergoyang tiap kali Mairu menekan tombol-tombol ponselnya.

"Oi..", Shizuo mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat.

Si cewek berkacamata yang merupakan adik informan ternama itu segera menoleh ke arah pemilik suara berat yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ara.. Shizuo-san~", Mairu memberikan senyuman lebar pada Shizuo. "Selamat malam.."

"Malam.", jawab Shizuo singkat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini malam-malam begini?", tanya Shizuo yang sudah berada tepat di sebelah Mairu.

"Apa yang kulakukan di sini? Tentu saja untuk menengok keadaan saudara laki-lakiku yang tercinta~ Aku kan adik perempuan yang baik~", kata Mairu sambil menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket kuningnya yang memiliki tudung berbentuk telinga anjing.

"Menengok keadaan saudaramu? Adik yang baik? Haha! Lelucon yang bagus.", Shizuo tertawa mendengar jawaban Mairu tadi.

"Aihh.. Jahatnya.. Apakah perkataanku begitu mustahil untuk menjadi kenyataan?"

"Tentu saja mustahil. Kau dan saudara laki-lakimu sama saja liciknya.", kata Shizuo sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya. "Walaupun begitu, aku masih lebih menyukaimu daripada kakakmu yang kerempeng dan menyebalkan itu.", Shizuo lalu membuang puntung rokoknya ke tanah.

"Haha.. Aku anggap pernyataan tadi sebagai pujian bagiku.", Mairu tertawa kecil.

Shizuo sudah mengenal Mairu dan saudara kembarnya yang bernama Kururi cukup lama. Hubungan antara Shizuo dengan adik-adik Izaya nampak lebih akrab daripada hubungannya sendiri dengan Izaya. Shizuo merasa lebih nyaman berbicara dengan adik-adik Izaya. Pasti dalam pikiran kalian muncul pertanyaan 'kok bisa?'. Mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa Shizuo bisa akrab dengan Mairu dan Kururi adalah karena mereka gak pernah menodong ataupun melemparkan pisau tajam secara tiba-tiba ke arah Shizuo. Yap, pasti karena hal itu. Mereka juga gak pernah melontarkan kata-kata yang menyinggung perasaan Shizuo. Bagi Shizuo, mereka sudah dianggap sebagai teman.

"Baiklah, sekarang katakan padaku. Apa rencanamu kali ini?", tanya Shizuo dengan penasaran.

"Hee.. Shizuo-san benar-benar ingin tahu?", Mairu malah balas bertanya.

"Cih, tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Kalau gak ya buat apa aku bertanya? Jadi, cepat katakan padaku apa rencanamu.", Shizuo mulai emosi.

"Hehee.. Ra-ha-si-a..", Mairu menjulurkan lidahnya.

Entah apa yang nantinya akan direncanakan Mairu. Tapi, belum apa-apa Shizuo sudah merasakan aura buruk dari senyuman anak itu. Senyuman menyebalkan yang mengingatkan Shizuo pada musuh bebuyutannya. Orihara bersaudara memang memiliki senyuman khas yang dapat membuat orang lain merinding. Adik dan kakak sama saja anehnya..

"Kau sendiri kenapa datang ke sini Shizuo-san?", tanya Mairu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Tentu saja untuk menghajar kakakmu hingga ia gak bisa berdiri lagi!", Shizuo yang emosi menghantam kotak pos di sebelahnya hingga remuk.

"Wooaah..! Santai Shizuo-san.", Mairu meloncat kaget karena tindakan Shizuo yang barusan saja merusak fasilitas umum. "Begitu bencikah dirimu pada kakakku? Padahal seharian ini Iza-nii gak mengganggumu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu Izaya hari ini gak ke Ikebukuro? Apa yang direncanakan kakakmu itu hah?"

"Shizuo-san..jangan berpikiran negatif terus tentang Iza-nii. Dia kan gak bersalah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Iza-nii hari ini gak ke Ikebukuro karena tertidur. Bukan karena sedang merencanakan sesuatu seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Haa?", Shizuo gak percaya dengan perkataan Mairu. "Jangan bohong kau."

"Perlu bukti?", Mairu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia menunjukkan foto Izaya yang tertidur di kursi kerjanya kepada Shizuo. "Lihat, ia tertidur kan? Foto ini di ambil oleh Kuru-nee tadi.", ponsel Mairu diambil oleh Shizuo. Bodyguard itu ingin memastikan apakah perkataan Mairu benar atau gak.

"Hmm..", Shizuo mengamati foto itu dengan seksama. Orang di foto itu benar-benar Izaya yang ia kenal. Hanya saja ia gak menampangkan ekspresinya yang menyebalkan. Justru Izaya terlihat begitu...polos.

"Bagaimana Shizuo-san? Iza-nii ternyata manis juga kan?"

"Ha?! Jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh!", Shizuo mengembalikan ponsel Mairu dengan cara dilempar. Mairu yang panik segera menangkap ponselnya supaya gak terjatuh.

"Aiihh... Apa gak ada cara yang lebih bagus untuk mengembalikan barang milik orang lain?", keluh Mairu. Ia pun menyimpan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku jaketnya supaya aman.

"Salahmu sendiri.", kata Shizuo dengan sinis. Entah mengapa Shizuo langsung emosi ketika mendengar pertanyaan Mairu tentang Izaya tadi. "Jadi, si kutu itu benar-benar tertidur."

"Yap.", kata Mairu singkat. "Ia kelelahan karena kerja lembur.", Mairu melepas dan membersihkan kacamatanya yang berembun. "Iza-nii juga punya kehidupan sendiri kau tahu. Dia bukan pengangguran yang kerjanya hanya mengganggu seorang _debt collector bodyguard_ berambut pirang dan tinggal di Ikebukuro.", Mairu kembali memakai kacamatanya.

"Hmm.. Tumben sekali kau membela kakakmu."

"Karena aku adik yang baik tentunya~"

"Adik baik macam apa yang rela memberikan kakaknya sendiri pada orang lain demi sebuah tanda tangan seorang aktor?", sindir Shizuo.

"Hahahaa.. Ternyata kau masih ingat masalah itu.", Mairu tertawa.

Oh, apa kalian tahu jika aktor yang digemari Mairu dan Kururi adalah Hanejima Yuuhei alias Heiwajima Kasuka, adik Shizuo sendiri? Jadi, intinya Mairu rela memberikan Izaya pada Shizuo secara cuma-cuma demi tanda tangan Kasuka. Bahkan Mairu pernah berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih kakaknya tertabrak kereta daripada gak mendapat tanda tangan aktor kesayangannya itu. Ironis ya..

"Tapi, itu kan dulu. Sekarang aku sudah berubah. Aku ingin menjadi adik yang paling sayang pada kakaknya~", Mairu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...", Shizuo segera meletakkan tangannya ke dahi Mairu.

"Un?", Mairu kebingungan.

"Kau sakit?"

"Haha.. Shizuo-san bisa saja. Aku gak sakit kok..dan aku serius dengan perkataanku tadi."

"Sungguh?", Shizuo menarik tangannya dengan gak yakin. "Hei, kau Mairu atau bukan sih?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja aku Mairu.", Mairu memukul pelan lengan Shizuo. "Berhenti menghinaku, Shizuo-san."

"Habisnya..Mairu yang kukenal gak sebaik ini. Apa yang membuatmu berubah? Oh, tunggu dulu.. Bukannya kau merencanakan sesuatu yang licik untuk kakakmu? Itu tandanya kau memang Mairu.. Hmm...", Shizuo terlihat bingung sendiri.

"Hei, jangan salah paham. Rencanaku kali ini bukan untuk membuat Iza-nii sengsara seperti rencanaku yang biasanya.", Mairu menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Rencanaku kali ini berbeda~"

"Arrgghh... Rencanamu sebenarnya apa sih?! Cepat katakan padaku. Jangan membuatku tambah penasaran dan bingung seperti ini!", Shizuo yang daritadi menahan rasa penasarannya sudah gak tahan lagi.

"Huumm... Kalau Shizuo-san memang ingin tahu.. Aku rasa gak ada salahnya untuk menceritakan semuanya.", Mairu mengubah jalan pikirannya.

Shizuo puas mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Hehe.. Tapi, dengan satu syarat...", senyuman menyeringai Mairu langsung muncul.

**-End of Chapter 2-**

* * *

Thx for read~

Waduh... Gak nyadar udah lama gak update sampe berbulan-bulan. Bagi yang udah lama nunggu maafin saya ya.. TT^TT

Mau review? Silahkan~ Hehehe...

Maaf kalau fic ini kurang menarik, gak jelas, ataupun banyak OOC. Saya cuma sekedar iseng buat beginian.. :3 hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

**Warning : This fic is contain Boy x Boy relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Izaya mengedipkan kedua matanya berulang kali. Dari balik pintu transparan apartment yang dapat bergeser secara otomatis, ia melihat Mairu berbincang-bincang dengan pria tinggi berpakaian ala bartender yang udah nampak gak asing lagi bagi Izaya.

"Yang benar saja..", keluh Izaya dengan nada frustasi sambil mengusap dahinya yang telah tertutupi beberapa helai rambut.

Rupanya hari ini si informan benar-benar sial.

Pertama, hari ini Namie si sekretaris yang merupakan satu-satunya anak buah yang Izaya punya meninggalkan Izaya di tengah-tengah pekerjaan yang begitu menumpuk. Akhirnya Izaya sampai kelelahan karena kerja sendirian. Sekarang badannya pegal semua karena tadi sempat ketiduran di kursi kerja dengan posisi yang kurang nyaman.

Kedua, Izaya didatangi kedua adiknya yang sangat mengganggu ketenangannya. Belum lagi, Izaya juga gak tau rencana apa yang ada dalam pikiran mereka.

Ketiga, di saat yang sama.. Izaya juga kedatangan tamu yang gak diundang. Seseorang yang sangat amat malas Izaya temui di hari buruk seperti ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Heiwajima Shizuo yang ia maksud. Kondisi fisik Izaya yang lelah udah pasti akan kalah jika harus menghadapi monster yang super kuat itu.

Kenapa juga Shizuo harus mengunjunginya sekarang? Apalagi si monster itu saat ini sedang berbicara dengan Mairu, cewek licik yang sangat pandai dalam hal mencuci otak orang lain. Sudah pasti Mairu akan menggunakan kesempatan untuk melibatkan Shizuo dalam rencananya.

Izaya sempat heran, mengapa dan bagaimana bisa ia memiliki adik semacam Mairu. Yah, itulah nasib.. Terkadang hidup memang gak adil.

"Cepat jalan...", Kururi yang udah gak sabar segera mendorong Izaya secara perlahan ke arah pintu.

Sang informan dengan terpaksa angkat kaki dan keluar dari apartment kesayangannya bersama Kururi.

"Waa.. Akhirnya keluar juga~", Mairu menyambut kedua saudaranya dengan senyuman lebar sedangkan Shizuo hanya diam melihat mereka tanpa komentar.

"Apa maumu?", tanya Izaya pada Mairu dengan nada sinis.

"Hee.. Galaknya~ Apa begini sikap seorang kakak ketika dikunjungi adik-adiknya yang manis?"

"Kalau orang lain punya adik sepertimu, mereka juga akan bersikap sama sepertiku.", Izaya mencubit dan menarik kedua pipi Mairu dengan gemas. "Namun kenyataannya hanya aku yang punya adik seperti ini..", Izaya bergumam pelan.

"E-eii..", Mairu melepaskan diri dari cubitan kakaknya. "Memangnya kau lebih baik dariku?", tanya Mairu membela diri.

"...", Izaya pura-pura gak mendengar pertanyaan itu dan memutar kedua matanya tanpa menjawab.

"Haiih.. Bisa-bisanya lari dari topik.", Melihat respon kakaknya, Mairu pun menggerutu.

"Lalu, kau.", pandangan Izaya kemudian tertuju pada Shizuo yang daritadi memperhatikan tanpa suara. "Apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?", Izaya bertanya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku jaket.

"Bukan hal yang penting..", jawab Shizuo, mengalihkan pandangan dari Izaya sambil mengusap belakang lehernya. "Lagipula, sekarang aku mau pulang."

"Eee?!", Mairu langsung merespon dengan kecewa setelah mendengar perkataan Shizuo.

Izaya pun kelihatannya juga terkejut. Tumben sekali Shizuo gak menyerangnya seperti biasa dan malah memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Izaya.

Lalu mengapa juga tadi Shizuo hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangan ketika di ajak bicara?

Kalau memang Shizuo gak ingin berurusan dengan Izaya, lalu untuk apa ia datang jauh-jauh ke Shinjuku?

Tingkah Shizuo benar-benar aneh dan hal itu membuat si informan bingung..

"Shizuo-san curang! Kita kan udah bikin perjanjian!", teriak Mairu.

"Hn? Perjanjian?", Izaya bertanya-tanya dan menoleh ke arah Kururi.

Kururi menggelengkan kepala, menandakan bahwa ia juga gak tahu tentang perjanjian yang dibicarakan Mairu. Sepertinya, Mairu mengubah rencana tanpa sepengetahuan Kururi.

"Hmph. Maaf, ya.. Aku gak pernah bilang kalau aku setuju. Aku udah gak tertarik dan malas berurusan denganmu.", Shizuo berpaling, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan si Orihara bersaudara.

Ketika Shizuo hendak melangkahkan kakinya, Mairu langsung menarik lengan baju Shizuo dengan kencang.

"H-hei!", Shizuo kaget dan hampir kehilangan keseimbangan alias hampir terjatuh. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan!", Shizuo mencoba melepaskan diri dari Mairu. Namun, Mairu semakin mencengkram lengan baju Shizuo dengan lebih kuat.

"Gak mau tahu. Shizuo-san pokoknya gak boleh pulang.", Mairu menahan Shizuo. "Lagipula aku kan udah menceritakan semuanya ke Shizuo-san. Dasar curang!"

"Siapa juga yang suruh, haa?! Itu kan salahmu sendiri!", jawab Shizuo dengan emosi. "Sekarang lepaskan tanganmu dariku!", Shizuo berusaha menarik lengannya.

"Gak akan. Jangan pikir kau bisa lari dariku dengan mudah setelah aku membocorkan rencanaku, Shizuo-san."

Terjadilah adegan tarik menarik antara seorang bodyguard dengan adik seorang informan. Sebenarnya Shizuo bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan supernya dan membuat Mairu terpental ke langit ketujuh dengan mudah. Tapi, Shizuo menahan diri karena ia gak mau menyakiti Mairu. Ia gak ingin di cap sebagai orang yang tega menyakiti anak kecil apalagi seorang cewek.

"Hei, kutu!", Shizuo beteriak ke arah Izaya yang lagi asik menonton. "Cepat jauhkan adikmu yang satu ini dariku! Jangan diam saja kau!", Shizuo yang gak punya pilihan lain pun meminta bantuan Izaya untuk mengurus Mairu.

"Hmm..", Izaya memandangi Shizuo sejenak. "Kalau misalnya aku gak mau?", tanya Izaya dengan senyuman iseng.

"Akan kuhancurkan komputermu dan akan kubakar semua file-file berhargamu saat ini juga!", ancam Shizuo dengan geram.

Mendengar itu, senyuman Izaya langsung menghilang dan sebuah keringat meluncur dari keningnya.

"Mairu, biarkan Shizu-chan pergi..", Izaya segera memegang kedua pundak Mairu. Dengan terpaksa, Izaya harus menuruti Shizuo jika ia ingin file-file berharganya selamat.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus melepaskan Shizuo-san?", Mairu menatap kakaknya.

"Um..", Izaya mulai berpikir. "Sebenarnya gak ada alasan sih..."

"Izayaaa! Jangan main-main!"

"Haaah.. Oke, oke!", Izaya mulai kesal dan kembali berpikir. "Ukhh.. Aku gak percaya aku akan mengatakan ini.", Izaya bergumam dan merasa kurang yakin dengan keputusannya. "Ehm.. Oke.. Aku bakal turuti semua kemauanmu hari ini bila kau melepaskan Shizu-chan."

"Hmmm...", Mairu tersenyum mendengar keputusan itu. "Sungguh?"

"Ya.", kata Izaya dengan penuh penyesalan. "Asalkan permintaanmu masuk akal dan khusus hari ini saja!"

"Hehee..", senyuman Mairu semakin lebar. "Baiklah, aku setuju.", Mairu pun melepaskan Shizuo. "Shizuo-san, kau boleh pulang kalau mau~"

Akhirnya Shizuo dan Izaya merasa lega karena Mairu ternyata gampang dibujuk.

"Tapi, Shizuo-san.. Sebelum kau pulang..", Mairu berjalan ke belakang Izaya. "Ucapkan selamat malam dulu pada Iza-nii!", dalam sekejap Mairu mendorong Izaya yang lengah ke arah Shizuo dengan kecepatan penuh.

"..!", Izaya dan Shizuo sama-sama terkejut.

Shizuo yang berdiri kaku dan sama sekali gak siap dengan apa yang menghampirinya pun akhirnya bertabrakan dengan Izaya dan membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di tanah.

"Ukkhh...", seluruh badan Izaya terasa sakit.

Ah.. Sebentar.. Bau apa ini..?

Izaya mencium aroma rokok yang begitu kuat dan bercampur dengan semacam parfum.

Eh? Rokok..dan parfum?

Tunggu dulu.. Kenapa tanahnya terasa empuk?

Karena gak tahan dengan rasa penasaran, Izaya segera berusaha mengangkat kepalanya.

"...", tanpa diduga Izaya langsung membeku.

Izaya syok bukan main..

Pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah...wajah Shizuo.

Shizuo yang sedang memegangi kepalanya karena terbentur dan berusaha mengangkat separuh badannya dengan cara satu lengan bertumpu pada tanah, juga nampak terkejut dengan posisinya.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan apa yang telah terjadi?

Oke, kalau perlu dijelaskan.. Saat ini Izaya dan Shizuo sedang berada dalam posisi yang sangat canggung.

Kalau perlu dijelaskan lebih detail, saat ini wajah Izaya dan Shizuo sangat berdekatan hingga kepala mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kalau perlu dijelaskan lebih detail lagi, saat ini Izaya berada di atas Shizuo dengan keadaan kedua lengannya melingkar di pinggang Shizuo.

Yep.. Mereka berbaring di atas tanah dengan pose berpelukan.

Lalu, entah sejak kapan semburat merah muncul pada wajah Shizuo. Ketika Izaya melihat reaksi Shizuo seperti itu, wajahnya pun berubah warna menjadi lebih merah daripada Shizuo. Kenapa wajah mereka memerah semua?

_"Klik!"_, ketika mereka masih saling pandang, sebuah cahaya seperti kilat tiba-tiba menerangi mereka berdua dan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

Shizuo dan Izaya segera menoleh ke arah cahaya itu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka.

Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika menyadari bahwa cahaya itu berasal dari ponsel Mairu dan Kururi.

"Hehehee..", Mairu terlihat senang. "Foto yang bagus. Ternyata kalian serasi juga ya~", kata Mairu sambil melihat hasil fotonya. "Oh, ya.. Kalau kalian gak ingin foto kalian tersebar ke seluruh publik, aku sarankan kalian mengikuti semua keinginanku dan Kururi.", senyuman menyeringai Mairu muncul kembali.

"...", Izaya dan Shizuo pun kehabisan kata-kata.

Sungguh, apa gak ada hari yang lebih buruk dari ini?

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

****Nyiahaha~ Akhirnya update juga.. wew.. *ngusap keringat*

sebenernya sih masih mau saya lanjutin lagi.. tapi, berhubung banyak tugas dan urusan sekolah *sok sibuk* jadinya pendek deh..

hmm... kurang seru ya..? TT^TT huhuu.. maafkan saya..

nanti chapter 4 saya bikin panjang deh.. tapi gak janji.. huehehehee..

saya juga lagi rencana buat bikin fic baru.. masih belum pasti sih.. tergantung mood.. :p

btw, thank you very much buat yang udah review dan membaca fic saya yang geje dan slow ini... thank you juga buat yang bersedia menunggu dan setia membaca fic saya.. m(_ _)m

yang mau review.. silahkan... saya terima semua komentar kok.. :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Durarara!**

**Warning : This fic is contain Boy x Boy relationship. Don't like don't read.**

**Pairing : Shizuo x Izaya**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Jalanan di Shinjuku kelihatan sangat ramai. Toko, restoran, gedung bioskop, dan berbagai macam bar masih banyak yang buka di malam hari begini. Bagi salah satu kota besar di Tokyo suasana seperti ini memang merupakan pemandangan sehari-hari. Malah semakin malam, jalanan di Shinjuku akan semakin dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia.

Shizuo yang sekarang berjalan di salah satu sisi kota memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha menghirup udara malam yang segar di kota sejuta cahaya yang gak pernah tidur itu. Ia berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan di sekitarnya. Suasana malam di Shinjuku benar-benar berbeda dengan suasana tempat tinggalnya di Ikebukuro.

Ditemani Izaya di sampingnya, Shizuo membawa banyak kantong belanjaan sambil mengikuti Mairu dan Kururi yang memimpin perjalanan mereka di depan. Kedua cewek kembar itu melihat-lihat ke sekeliling mereka, berusaha mencari serta memilih toko atau pusat pembelanjaan mana yang akan mereka kunjungi.

"Uwaa.. Kuru-nee, lihat!", Mairu tertarik pada sebuah boneka anjing berukuran besar yang terpampang di balik jendela sebuah toko.

"Bagus yang itu...", Kururi menunjuk ke arah boneka kucing hitam yang ada di toko lain.

"Wah, yang di sana juga bagus.", Mairu berlari ke depan toko lain. Kururi pun berlari menuju ke arah kembarannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya mondar-mandir sendiri karena tertarik pada banyak barang di toko-toko yang berbeda.

Saat si kembar lagi asik melihat-lihat toko, Shizuo dan Izaya berada jauh di belakang mengikuti mereka dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Gaahh.. Apa mereka belum selesai?!", tanya Shizuo pada Izaya yang sama-sama tampak lesu. "Lalu, kenapa hanya aku yang di suruh membawa belanjaan mereka?"

"Untuk yang kesepuluh kalinya Shizu-chan.. Aku gak tau..", jawab Izaya dengan malas. "Kau masih beruntung cuma membawakan barang-barang dan bukan yang membayar belanjaan mereka. Jadi berhentilah mengeluh dan jalani saja, oke?", si informan menampilkan senyuman yang terpaksa.

"Aarrgghh.. Hancurkan saja ponsel mereka! Dengan begitu masalah kita selesai kan?!", kata Shizuo yang sudah gak tahan diperlakukan seperti budak. Semua penderitaan ini berawal cuma karena foto terkutuk yang ada dalam ponsel si kembar.

Mairu mengancam akan menyebar luaskan foto Shizuo dan Izaya yang mesra ke publik melalui organisasi online bernama Dollars. Apabila foto itu tersebar dalam Dollars, maka sebagian warga Ikebukuro bakalan tahu tentang foto itu dan rumor aneh akan cepat menyebar. Shizuo gak tahu bakal menyembunyikan mukanya dimana bila itu terjadi. Sehingga sementara ini, Shizuo dan Izaya menahan diri untuk gak berkelahi dan menuruti semua keinginan Mairu supaya foto mereka aman.

"Hahaha... Kau pikir menghadapi adikku segampang itu? Mereka itu lebih licik dari yang kau kira, bodoh. Bahkan lebih licik dariku.", jelas Izaya. "Mereka pasti mengirim foto tadi ke email palsu mereka. Jadi, walaupun kau menghancurkan ponsel mereka foto itu masih ada dan mereka bisa menyebarkannya kapanpun."

"Oi, kau kan si informan yang terkenal pintar dan licik. Mana semua ide cemerlang yang kau punya, ha?", tanya Shizuo dengan nada menyindir.

"Mencari ide gak semudah itu, Shizu-chan.", kata Izaya sambil menendang sebuah kaleng minuman yang ada di depannya. "Lagipula, semua ini kan salahmu."

"Salahku?", Shizuo mengerutkan dahi.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke Shinjuku kalau pada akhirnya kau ingin pulang begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun.", Izaya menyalahkan Shizuo sepenuhnya. "Oh, dan kalau aku boleh tahu.. Perjanjian apa yang dimaksud Mairu, hmm?",

Shizuo menatap Izaya sejenak tanpa suara. Mencoba mengingat perjanjian yang Mairu katakan...

"Ah! Kita ketinggalan jauh!.", tiba-tiba Shizuo berjalan dengan lebih cepat ke arah si kembar, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari Izaya dan mengganti topik.

"H-hei!", Izaya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Shizuo. "Jawab pertanyaanku, Shizu-chan!"

"Pertanyaan?", Shizuo pura-pura bodoh dan mengalihkan pandangan.

"Apa perjanjian Mairu?!", tanya Izaya dengan emosi. "Shizu-chan!", Izaya menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Shizuo dan membuat pria rambut pirang itu gak bisa menghindar lagi.

"...kau yakin?", tanya Shizuo. "Kau yakin ingin mendengar semuanya? Perjanjian yang Mairu maksud..", Shizuo kelihatan serius. "Benar-benar yakin?"

"Hmm..", Izaya memperhatikan Shizuo yang mulai bertingkah aneh. "Ya.", Izaya menyilangkan lengannya di depan dada. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

* * *

Shizuo duduk pada sebuah bangku yang berada tepat berhadapan dengan sebuah toko yang dikunjungi Mairu dan Kururi. Ia merasa lega karena sudah gak perlu membawa beban banyak. Semua kantong belanjaan ia taruh di atas bangku sebelah kirinya. Dari jendela toko yang besar bisa kelihatan kalau Mairu dan Kururi sedang sibuk melihat-lihat dan mencobai pakaian yang ada di dalam sana. Shizuo memilih untuk menunggu di luar agar dapat berbicara secara leluasa dengan Izaya tanpa diganggu atau didengar oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam toko yang cukup sunyi itu.

Izaya yang baru saja membeli soda dari_ vending machine_ segera menghampiri Shizuo dan ikut duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Cahaya lampu berwarna jingga kekuningan menerangi mereka berdua dari kegelapan malam. Hal itu memberikan nuansa yang agak aneh bagi mereka. Yah, karena biasanya sih malam-malam begini mereka saling berkelahi dan bukannya duduk bersebelahan dengan tenang seperti ini. Seumur-umur baru kali ini Izaya dan Shizuo berhenti berkelahi. Jujur, sebenarnya mereka lebih menyukai suasana tenang seperti ini..

"Oke..", Izaya angkat suara duluan dan memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Ia menyandarkan dirinya pada bangku. "Sekarang ceritakan semuanya dari awal sampai akhir.", pria bertubuh ramping itu membuka kaleng sodanya dan segera meneguk cairan yang ada di dalam kaleng secara perlahan.

"Ehmm..", Shizuo melegakan tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "Sebelum kau keluar dari apartment.. Mairu membongkar semua rencananya padaku."

"Mm-hm...", Izaya mendengarkan Shizuo sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan memegangi kaleng minuman di atas salah satu lututnya. "Apa rencananya?"

"Rencananya adalah memorotimu dan memintamu untuk menuruti semua keinginannya sampai tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, yaitu tengah malam nanti.", Shizuo memandangi sepatunya yang menyentuh tanah. "Katanya ia ingin mengerjaimu sebagai perayaan hari ulang tahunnya."

"Hooo...", Izaya memutar kaleng soda yang dipegangnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Lalu hubungannya denganmu?"

"Yaa.. Sebelum ia membongkarkan rencananya padaku ada sebuah persyaratan yang harus kupenuhi. Aku harus berjanji kalau aku akan ikut terlibat dalam apapun rencana yang ia pikirkan..."

"Biar kutebak. Kau langsung setuju karena berpikir kalau rencana Mairu hanya akan membuatku menderita kan, Shizu-chan?", Izaya tersenyum. "Tapi, kenyataannya kau malah ikutan dikerjai. Hahahaa.. Mengecewakan ya~ Dasar bodoh~ "

"Tutup mulutmu kutu! Aku belum selesai bicara!", Shizuo mengomel karena ocehan Izaya.

"Hahaha.. Iya, iya..", Izaya mengibas-ngibaskan salah satu tangannya sambil tertawa. "Lanjutkan, Shizu-chan~"

"Hmph!", Shizuo mendengus kesal. "Sampai mana aku tadi?", Shizuo berusaha mengingat ceritanya. "Oh, ya.. Mairu minta supaya aku berjanji untuk terlibat dalam rencananya."

"Kau udah cerita bagian itu..", sahut Izaya.

"Diam dulu! Aku belum selesai!", Shizuo emosi lagi.

Izaya menjulurkan lidahnya bertanda kalau ia iseng. Yah, Izaya memang sengaja membuat Shizuo emosi. Habisnya, hal itu menyenangkan sih.. :p

"Asalkan kau tahu kutu tengik, tebakanmu tadi salah!"

"Hmm?", Izaya menampakkan tampang bingung.

"Aku gak pernah menyetujui perjanjian adikmu.", kata Shizuo. "Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, ia sudah menceritakan rencananya duluan. Ia memaksaku untuk ikut terlibat dengan alesan karena aku sudah mendengarkan rencananya. Gaahh.. Benar-benar cewek licik!", Shizuo memukul tiang lampu di sebelah kirinya hingga melengkung 37 derajat alias pesok. Karena tingkah Shizuo yang garang akibatnya banyak orang yang gak berani lewat ataupun berjalan di depan Izaya dan Shizuo. Warga Shinjuku yang belum tahu tentang Shizuo tentu saja ketakutan melihat kekuatan supernya.

"Umm.. Memang ia memintamu buat terlibat dalam hal apa?", Izaya meminum sodanya lagi, berjuang mengacuhkan pandangan dan ocehan aneh dari orang-orang sekitar.

"Eehhmm..", Shizuo mengusap belakang lehernya. "Seandainya kau menolak menuruti permintaan Mairu. Ia ingin aku membantunya memberikan hukuman padamu.."

"Woaah.. Hukuman?", tanya Izaya dengan tawa kecil. Kelihatannya topik ini mulai menarik.

"Ei.. Sebelumnya kuperingatkan lagi. Kau yakin mau kulanjutkan?", tanya Shizuo.

"Ceritakan sajalah. Aku siap mendengar.", kata Izaya dengan keyakinan penuh.

"Umm.. Sebagai hukuman, Mairu ingin aku membantunya menangkapmu dan mengikatmu hingga kau gak bisa bergerak lagi. Kemudian mereka..", Shizuo berhenti.

"Kemudian?", Izaya menatap Shizuo yang mulai bersikap aneh lagi.

"Mereka..", Shizuo menelan ludah. Wajahnya terasa panas dan mulai berkeringat. "Mereka akan melucutimu sampai gak ada sisa kain di tubuhmu. Lalu akan mempermainkanmu menggunakan alat-alat yang sudah mereka persiapkan. Mairu juga meminta bantuanku untuk merekam...kegiatan mereka..", Shizuo menjelaskan dengan cepat. "Hasil video itu akan disimpan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun bagi mereka..dan sebagai balas budi karena sudah membantu..", suara Shizuo mulai mengecil. "Mereka mengijinkanku untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ padamu.. K-kau tahu maksudku kan..", wajah Shizuo kali ini benar-benar berubah warna seperti tomat.

Selama beberapa detik Izaya terdiam tanpa komentar.

Si informan tampak membeku dengan kedua mata membulat lebar dan mulutnya menganga sedikit. Ia berusaha mencerna semua informasi yang baru didapatnya...

Suasana berubah hening..

1 detik berlalu..

2 detik..

3..

Sampai akhirnya detik yang kesepuluh...kaleng minuman yang Izaya pegang terjatuh dari genggaman tangannya, membuat Izaya tersentak dan kembali ke alam sadar.

"H-h-ha..aa..?!", Izaya tergagap-gagap. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi warna yang sama dengan wajah Shizuo. Ia sangat ngeri dengan apa yang didengarnya sampai-sampai ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang bergetar karena merinding.

"A-apa perlu kujelaskan yang bagian_ melakukan_ _sesuatu_ padamu..?", tanya Shizuo dengan tampang gak berdosa. (hahaha... Shizuo ternyata.. XD)

"M-mesum! Matilah kau..!", bentak Izaya sambil melempar sebuah pisau dari saku jaketnya ke Shizuo karena malunya bukan main. Untung saja lemparannya meleset dan wajah tampan Shizuo selamat dari tusukan maut.

Wow.. Hukuman Mairu benar-benar ekstrim. Untung saja Izaya mengikuti jalan rencana Mairu. Kalau gak... Kemungkinan saat ini Shizuo sedang dipaksa Mairu untuk melakukan _sesuatu_ pada Izaya.. Kalian mengerti maksudnya kan? Maksudnya itu lho.. Masa gak tau sih..? Maksudnya itu.. Acara bergulat di tempat tidur.. Yep, berhubungan intim.. Apa perlu dijelaskan lebih rinci? (Nyiahahaa.. =w= *author mesum*)

"Mairu juga mengancam akan membuat Kasuka celaka bila seandainya aku gak mau melakukan..._sesuatu_ padamu.", Shizuo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Karena itulah..aku berencana untuk segera pulang dan gak mau terlibat. Tapi, kejadiannya malah seperti ini.."

"...", _no comment_ dari Izaya. Saat ini ia merangkul kedua lututnya di atas bangku dan memakai kerudung jaketnya untuk menutupi wajah manisnya, seolah-olah si informan berusaha melindungi seluruh tubuhnya dari bahaya apapun yang terjadi.

"Hei.. Izaya.. Kau gak apa-apa?", Shizuo melihat ke arah Izaya yang masih syok. "Aku kan tadi sudah memperingatkanmu."

"...", Izaya gak berani menatap Shizuo karena malu.

'_Hahaa.. Lucu juga melihatnya ketakutan dengan tingkah seperti kucing begini..', _batin Shizuo sambil memperhatikan wajah Izaya dengan tersenyum. _'...cute.'_

Heee? A-apa..?

_Cute_?

Ehehee.. Sepertinya Shizuo baru saja menemukan sisi Izaya yang manis..

"S-sudahlah..", Shizuo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikirannya yang aneh. "Gak usah dipikirkan. Lagian, aku gak akan pernah melakukan yang aneh-aneh padamu.", Shizuo mencoba menenangkan Izaya. "Kita jalani rencana mereka seperti perkataanmu. Semuanya pasti baik-baik saja dan tanpa terasa akan cepat selesai.."

"Mm..", Izaya yang mulai tenang hanya mengangguk pelan.

Suasana pun kembali hening dan berubah canggung.

Apa yang Izaya pikirkan? Tentu saja Shizuo gak mungkin melakukan _itu_ padanya. Lagipula, seharusnya Izaya tertawa geli atau jijik dengan cerita Shizuo tadi. Jadi, untuk apa malu dan berdebar-debar seperti seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja menerima surat cinta? Aneh... Sungguh aneh.. Kenapa Izaya bersikap seperti ini ya? Kenapa juga Shizuo nampak malu-malu dan bukan malah menghina Izaya?

Apa mungkin mereka mempunyai perasaan lain terhadap sesama selain benci?

"Iza-nii!", panggilan dari Mairu membuat Izaya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Masuk sini~", Mairu melambaikan tangannya ke arah Izaya dari dalam toko.

"Oi, kau dipanggil.", kata Shizuo.

"Aku tahu..", Izaya pun memaksakan diri untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Semburat merah muda masih ada di wajahnya.

Shizuo yang tadinya hanya memperhatikan Izaya pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengikutinya dari belakang dan menemaninya masuk ke dalam toko.

'_Aaah.. Aku rasa malam ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.'_, batin Shizuo.

Bangku yang baru saja mereka duduki pun pada akhirnya terbengkalai dalam kegelapan malam..

**-End of Chapter 4-**

* * *

Ehehehe...*ketawa2 gak jelas*

Sekian fic saya kali ini... Sedikit lbh panjang dari yang sebelumnya..dan...OOC.. -_- Baahh.. Susah banget buat bikin fic yang sesuai sama character mereka..

Maaf ya kalau di fic ini banyak yang aneh-aneh..atau agak mesum.. Skali2 kan gpp y~ X3 #plak

Ehemm.. Oke.. Yang mau review silahkan..

Oh, terima kasih buat pembaca saya yang setia~ Siapapun dirimu..terima kasih banyak.. XD

Thx buat semua review dan supportnya.. ;3

Umm.. Enaknya chapter 5 mau dibikin mesum juga gak ya... Nyiahaha... =w= *dilempar piso*

Oke, sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya~ Shizaya love~ ;D


End file.
